Frugal Lucre
Francis Lurman, better known as the small-time villain Frugal Lucre, is an ex-Smarty Mart employee who relies chiefly on his expert computer skills to make trouble. However, because he is both extremely budget conscious and obviously ill-equipped for a career in evil, he tends to be more of a small annoyance to Team Possible than anything else. Physicality Appearance Frugal Lucre is a young brunet man. His exact age remains unknown. Personality Of Team Possible's enemies, Frugal Lucre is an odd mix of excessive megalomaniac and small scale, but he is still surprisingly competent. Virtually everyone around him finds him extremely obnoxious with the sole exception of his mother. This is especially true of any villain that has been imprisoned alongside him. Frugal Lucre's main quirk lies in his being patient enough to get more out of less, though this backfires with regularity. He sees himself as a super-villain who does the same with less, though he is often sneered at by villainous colleagues and heroes alike, and almost no one takes him seriously. Abilities Frugal Lucre's plots are typically centered around hacking or crashing computer systems, his area of expertise. In that field alone, his computer skills appeared to be the near-equal of Wade's, and their first encounter resulted in one of the few times anyone was ever able to crash Wade's system. Frugal Lucre also took advantage of his familiarity with Smarty Mart, his former job, and has twice tried to use their computer systems against them. He has no actual hand-to-hand skills and tends to rely on taking advantage of his surroundings, another reason he prefers to launch plots from Smarty Mart, where he has their vast stock selection at his disposal. Biography Francis Lurman is a geeky Smarty Mart employee who threatened to infect the Internet with a virus scanned via the barcode of a can of expired Vienna sausages, unless everyone in the world agreed to pay him a dollar each, thus earning him over six billion dollars. He used a fake beard and a pseudo-European accent to disguise himself for his worldwide broadcasts and kept a wading pool of snapping turtles in lieu of a moat filled with piranha. Unlike other villains, Lucre had no need for henchmen, or a lair other than his room in the basement of his mother's house. After his capture, Lucre spent time as Drakken's cellmateCar AlarmThe Big Job. Once Drakken escapedMad Dogs and Aliens he then shared a cell with Motor Ed. He is incessantly chatty, which annoyed Drakken to no end. However, ironically, he got a taste of his own medicine, as Ed was just as annoying to him as he was to Drakken. He was eventually releasedThe Mentor of Our Discontent, but was arrested once again for his part in helping create havoc at Smarty Mart. Relationships Kim Possible Frugal Lucre's rivalry with Kim is hardly a blip on the radar in comparison to the rivalry of Shego or Bonnie. For her, initially Frugal Lucre was a nuisance of a villain and hardly considered a proper threat. However her opinion of him changed while putting an end to his plot. Although she maintained he was not a supervillain but rather a "bargain bad guy", she had to admit he did provide big-time villainy at bargain-prices. Still, Kim's main issue with him was his schemes disrupted her usual activities by shutting down economic electronics such as cash registers at Club Banana. Family Frugal Lucre's only known family was his mother, Mrs. Lurman, with whom he lived in his room in her basement. While she did seem to be a caring, well-mannered woman, after his arrest she did not pay his bail so he served the entirety of his prison sentence. Also of note: he made no attempt to contact her once released. Allies Frugal Lucre was not known to have any actual friends as he had people who had little choice but to put up with him for a time. Dr. Drakken As with nearly everyone else who had ever met Lucre, Dr. Drakken found him to be extremely annoying. More so than usual, in fact, as Drakken had been Lucre's unwilling cellmate for much of his prison sentence during Kim's Senior year. Ironically enough, Lucre viewed Drakken as a wildly successful villain, something that Drakken had always desired from his victims and peers. The moment Lucre was released from prison, he tracked down Drakken and asked to be his evil apprentice. Inspired by Lucre's respectful awe of him, Drakken agreed. Though he remained regularly annoyed by Lucre and tended to treat him largely like an unwanted henchman, Drakken had brief moments where he was openly fond of Lucre. Naturally, this ended the moment they were caught, and two returned to bickering with each other. Despite this, Lucre appeared to remain a huge fan of Drakken's. Shego Shego was completely unimpressed by Frugal Lucre's failed attempt to destroy the internet. In fact, her only interest in him was that he was a major headache to Drakken in particular. Upon learning that Lucre was at their doorstep, not only did Shego let Lucre in, she gave him tips on how best to annoy Drakken, then sat back to watch and enjoy. Much to her surprise, though, Drakken and Lucre bonded and managed a halfway competent scheme that she got dragged along for. Love Interest Enemies Paraphernalia Clothes Equipment *beef bouillon-loaded water gun *snapping turtles *expired can of Vienna sausages with computer virus trigger *jetpack *laser pin Quotes "Low Budget" * Kim: Oh, please! Face it, Lucre. You're not a real villain. You're a... bargain bad guy. * Frugal: Just 'cause I'm budget conscious, doesn't mean I'm not as evil as the other villains. Sure! They have henchmen and their fancy lairs, but I deliver the exact same evil at a fraction of the cost. Gallery Trivia *His criminal name can essentially be read as "Cheap Profit". *In the same jail cell in season four, he was annoying to Drakken, but was later annoyed in same exact way by Drakken's cousin, Motor Ed. * As well as Motor Ed and Duff Killigan, Lucre has only ever had one episode to himself. The rest of his other appearances were in episodes where he starred alongside other villains. * He is also one of the few villains not to have henchmen. Alternate Versions Behind the Scenes Voice Actor/Actress He is voiced by Richard Kind who is famous for playing other animated characters from other animated flims and TV shows, and best known for playing Paul Lassiter in the TV sitcom Spin City. Episode Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Males